LemonJuice
by totally-kawaii09
Summary: Sakura finds Syaoran's dirty book up in his private library... well you get it Lemonjuice..Revised a little.. Please RR!


**Lemon-Juice**

_A/n it has been fixed a little since I read your reviews, so please RR! And no this isnt the end, after it's called Lemon-Juice for a reason! If you guys review I'll be sure to leave another chapter for you eh? lol_

_LEMON!_

Walking around Syaoran's library, Sakura's been waiting forever for Syaoran to come, and he was late for their dinner date. Tired of sitting down for so long she got up to looked at a few books. While still counting every tick his clock made.

Sighing aloud she didn't know what else to do. Something suddenly caught her eyes. At a small corner there was a small oddly looking book, it looked old obviously. Grabbing it off the shelf not paying attention to the title, she settled on Syaoran's chair, at least now the book would keep her company unlike her husband. Flipping open the book she began to read.

"Sakura? Honey are you in here?" Syaoran called out as he opened the door to his private library, peeking in getting himself ready for the very pissed off Sakura since he was 3 hours late for their date.

He found Sakura sitting at his desk, not bothering to look at him, she had on a... disturbing look one would say, but to Syaoran it turned him on... (_A/n what a weirdo... eh?)_

"Sit your cute little ass down Syaoran Li." She ordered.

Syaoran quietly sat down without a protest. Sakura put both of her hands on the desk, looking like a pro she calmly asked him. "**SYAORAN LI IS THIS PERVERTED BOOK YOURS**?!"

"Huh?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me!"

"Honey I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Tell me the truth. NOW"

"You're going to be mad either way, so what do I get out of it?" Trying to bargain his way out.

"Well…. I won't be angry at you for ditching me today"

"Sorry honey bun but that isn't enough for me." He says jokingly but being Sakura she didn't get it.

"Uhm.. well what do you have in mind then?" she asked sitting back down again.

"hm…" Syaoran said getting up and walking around picking up the book Sakura had on her lap, and cracking up in the process, but stopped himself before he laughed out loud, since he could get Sakura to try "_positions_" with him? Who would pass that up? Smirking he said, "We try 'some' first then I tell you why I have it."

"What?! NO! You tell me first"

"Sakura hun, take it or leave it."

"Sakura knew how stupid this was, but she actually wanted to try? Yes she did. "Fine, not all of …" before she knew it Syaoran had attacked her lips with... his?

_LEMON_

Syaoran laid Sakura on his desk forgetting to push everything off in the process. "Ow... Syaoran get your stuff off first!"

"Oh hehe sorry my cherry blossom, I love you so much that I forgot" he was waaaaayyy to excited.

Syaoran rushed to push everything off his desk, pulling his lamp and only light down with him. "Hunnie calm down." Sakura whispered in his ear before nibbling it slowly knowing that it was one of his weak spots. Syaoran moaned, Sakura smirked and continued her treatment.

Slowly laying her down on the now empty desk, Syaoran whispered "So my cherry blossom what position would you like to try first?"

"Whatever one you want" still nibbling on his ear.

Hearing this was like music on his ear, or any guy's ear for that matter. If only he could Syaoran would giggle like a high school girl, but he was 25 there will be no giggling… out loud.

"OKAY!"

Syaoran began to ravish Sakura's mouth with his own. His hand slowly traveling up her shirt, he found he bra strap, the one metal hook that stood in his way, he flicked it open, only to have it fall to the ground, and a 5 year old's smile written across his face. In a few seconds Syaoran was in his boxer while Sakura was topless. He slowly kissed her jaw line, moving down towards her breast.

He lightly breathed on it giving Sakura the chills before bending down and sucking her bud with all his might. Wanting him to take in more of her, Sakura pushed her chest towards his face.

Syaoran smirked slightly as he felt her of her flesh in his mouth. Syaoran quickly occupied his wife's mouth with his own as he quickly removed her last article of clothing… well almost last, since the only thing she had on was her skirt, mini skirt to be correct. And what does Syaoran the pervert love to see his wife in the most and sometimes takes a quick peaky at other girls? Mini skirts.

Smirking slightly Syaoran whispered huskily whispers into Sakura's ear "you ready?"

"Yeah..." she managed to gasp out.

Syaoran tried his hardest to not giggle like a school girl. 'No! 25 year old men do not giggle like high school girls….out loud...' what was he doing in his head? Having one of the weirdest conversations any man would ever have while having sex.

Syaoran wrapped Sakura's legs around his waist while his mouth ravished hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her up as he turned her around while pushing roughly against the wall.

Using one hand to hold up her thigh, he put some space between them as he slowly moved his finger under her skirt. Pushing one finger after another after another until he had 4 fingers in her. He felt himself harden even worse.

It was time, he couldn't take it anymore. Syaoran quickly removed her skirt and entered her. Rubbing her back up and down on the wall. Sakura didn't feel the pain however, only the pleasure her husband was giving her.

They screamed each other's name into the night, luckily everyone had left, and their moaning had scared away his secretary. She's probably never coming back since this wasn't the first time, well back to the now exhausted couple.

(A/n sry guys but I don't want to go into the details of their… lemon juice kay!)

"Wow that was the best we've ever had, we never tried that before." Sakura said. "Let's go home now; I have a meeting at my law firm tomorrow." Sakura bend down under the table in search for her underwear.

"Hihi... the view isn't so bad here eh." Syaoran said as he pulled out his chair to sit down and look at Sakura's exposed butts swayed in the wind... if there was any wind, but it still looked …. Well you get it.

**A/n hihi so what do you guys think?? Good bad?**


End file.
